New character, New friend
by anime-lover-and-addict
Summary: there's a new character and it will become everybody's friend....or is she? RYOSAKU...slight?
1. Chapter 1

It is morning at Seishun Gakuen and class is about to start. Suddenly the teacher announced something.

Teacher: Okay class, settle down. We have a new student today.

A student came in front of the classroom while the teacher is writing the name of the new student on the blackboard.

Rika: Good morning, my name is Rika Shoda.

Teacher: Rika, go to the vacant seat over there next to Horio.

Rika walked to her seat bowing her head so she can't see anybody looking at her. She reached her seat and then Horio suddenly talked.

Horio: Hi! My name is Horio and I have 2 years of tennis experience.

Rika: Oh… Nice to meet you.

Rika leaned to her left and saw our tennis prince who was daydreaming (Actually Rika is between Horio and Ryoma) then she lean to the blackboard.

Fast forward

It was recess time and everybody was enjoying his or her time except for Rika, who was lost. She went to the science lab, the canteen, and the gym. She can't find her classroom, and she only knows 2 of her classmates whose names are Ryoma and Horio. She was thinking on what is she going to do. Suddenly she reached the tennis courts and saw somebody sleeping in a tree. She was thinking if she could ask a question to him. She walked to him and disturbed his sleep. Then there she realized that the person who is sleeping is Ryoma. Rika disturbed his sleep by the figure of her shadow. And there she was, asking him a question.

Rika: Uhm, excuse me… May I ask where our classroom is?

Ryoma: It's on the second floor, walk straight and you'll see it.

Rika: Thanks.

Rika ran into her classroom but suddenly she bumped into somebody.

Rika: Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.

Sakuno: It's okay. Are you new here?

Rika: Yes, I'm new here. Actually I'm a bit lost. Do you know where class 1-B is?

Sakuno: Yeah, I know where it is. It's on the second floor. C'mon I'll show you.

Rika: Thanks. It's a lot of help.

Sakuno: Your welcome… Wanna be my friend?

Rika: Sure! I love to!

Rika's first day of school made her from shy to cheerful. Another day is coming and it will be fun for Rika!… well…almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day has come for Rika and she is late for school because she is too excited that her birthday is tomorrow, February 14. The date today is February 13. She arrived at school just in time.

Rika: Good morning!

Classmates: Good morning…'morning…

Fast forward

It's dismissal. She wanted to go home but she took a tour around the school first. She saw somebody watching the tennis courts.

Rika: Hey Sakuno!

Sakuno: Oh hey Rika-chan! Wanna watch with us?

Rika: Sure! Uhm, hi! I'm Rika.

Tomoka: Hi! I'm Tomoka.

After Tomoka introduced herself, she yelled "Ryoma-sama." Rika watched the games until the match between Ryoma and Kikumaru. Kikumaru noticed Rika.

Kikumaru: Oi! Ochibi! Who's the new student?

Ryoma: Oh? That girl? It's our new classmate Rika. She just transferred yesterday.

Kikumaru: Ochibi has a new classmate! A GIRL classmate!

Momo: So young, so young.

Fuji: Interesting.

Inui: Hmm… data.

Ryoma: Hah?! What are you talking about?

Rika seated under a tree because she's tired of standing and she had nothing to do.

Kikumaru: Ochibi! She's so cute!

Rika blushed when she heard that, but still, she's lonely because nobody remembers that her birthday is tomorrow. Rika heard the conversation between Sakuno and Tomoka.

Tomoka: Hey Sakuno! Are you giving chocolates to Ryoma-sama tomorrow?

Sakuno: Uhm, yeah, I think?

Tomoka: You can do it Sakuno.

Rika smiled when she heard that conversation. She wanted to laugh but she couldn't. She left school without saying goodbye to Sakuno.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day has come and it was February 14, Valentines Day and Rika's birthday. She went to school early so she couldn't ruin her day. She reached school and nobody is in her classroom. She decided to roam around the school. She saw somebody at the tennis courts and those are the Seigaku regulars. She decided to watch the game.

Seigaku regular: Oooooiiiii! Rika-chan! Good morning!

Rika: Good morning.

Ryoma: He can't hear you.

(Rika is behind Ryoma. Rika is outside the tennis court and Ryoma is inside the tennis court).

Rika: I know that!

Ryoma smirked and crossed his arms. Rika just left the courts. After their morning practice, they all went to class. That same day 2nd period is over and it's recess time. Rika saw some of the girls looking for the boys they like their homemade chocolates. She was thinking on what is the event today except for her birthday… thinking… still thinking… she got it! It's Valentines Day! She smiled at herself that she saw are busy girls. She looked for Sakuno and she found her! She was on the lockers by the gym. And Sakuno is holding a box.

Rika: Hey Sakuno! What are you holding?

Sakuno hid the box behind her back.

Sakuno: It's nothing. Really!

Rika: Is that?…

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Sakuno! Are you giving chocolates to Ryoma-sama tomorrow?" Tomoka asked._

"_Uhm, yeah, I think?" Sakuno answered._

"_You can do it Sakuno." Tomoka said._

END OF FLASHBACK

Rika: Oh! I remember! Those are chocolates for Ryoma!

Sakuno: Please keep it a secret.

Rika: Okay! You can count on me!

Time goes short and it's already lunchtime. Rika finished her lunch and she had nothing to do. She's going to her favorite tree. Rika is just sitting there and stared at the cloudy sky.

I will never let you fall

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Rika sang because she's lonely that nobody remembers her birthday. Rika didn't notice that Ryoma is on the branch of the tree, listening.

Rika: I wish someone would remember that it's my birthday today.

Rika let out a sigh. Ryoma moved a little then suddenly a leaf fall from the tree that made Rika noticed that somebody is on top of a branch.

Rika: Whoever you are, you heard everything right?

Ryoma: Hn.

Rika: Get down.

Ryoma: Yada.

Rika looked at Ryoma then looked at the sky again.

Ryoma: Oi, why are you here?

Rika: None of your business.

Ryoma jumped from the branch of the tree.

Ryoma: Why are you like that?

Rika: You're asking too many questions! Just get lost okay?!

Rika stood up and walked to their classroom. Ryoma saw a tear flowing in Rika's cheeks.

Ryoma: Weird. How could I get lost if you're my seatmate?

On that same day, time passes. It's already dismissal and it's tennis practice. Sakuno saw Rika exiting from the building until she called her.

Sakuno: Rika-chan!

Rika: Hey Sakuno! Did you give the chocolates to Ryoma?

Fan girls of Ryoma heard that. (ME: well… anyway…).

Sakuno: Not yet.

Rika: Well, what are you waiting for?

Sakuno: Maybe later.

Rika: Okay.

Time passes and tennis practice is over. Rika is already home. Sakuno forgot her book on her locker. She threw her chocolates in the trashcan because she didn't have any courage to give it to Ryoma. Suddenly while Sakuno is at the lockers…

Fan girl #1: Oi! Ryuzaki! Stay away from our Ryoma!

Sakuno: Huh?

Fan girl #2: You know it.

The fan girls came closer to Sakuno and punched her to her stomach, slapping her face, and pulled her hair strong which gives her bruises and making her weak.

Back to the Regulars

Ryoma and Momo are still inside the building. They were about to exit the school but Momo thought of something not right.

Momo: Echizen, I lost my wristband.

Ryoma: Hn

Momo: Wait at the exit. I'll check the tennis courts.

Ryoma: Hn.

_Back to Sakuno_

She exited the building with bruises. She walked weakly to the exit, suddenly, Ryoma saw her.

Ryoma: _Ryuzaki?_

Sakuno: _Ryoma-kun?_

Sakuno tried to run, but she couldn't. Actually, she tripped. Ryoma approached to Sakuno.

Ryoma: What happened?

Sakuno: It's nothing. Really.

Ryoma: Look, blood's flowing all over your arm. Is that nothing?

Sakuno: I'm oka-

Sakuno fainted before she can finish her sentence. At that same time, Momo came and they brought Sakuno to the hospital safely. The day is done and nothing happened in Rika's birthday. I wonder what will happen on the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning at Seigaku. There wasn't morning practice for the tennis club, but Ryoma and Rika are early. They have class chores to do. Rika noticed that Ryoma is not feeling well.

Rika: Are you okay?

Ryoma didn't reply. It's like, he's in another world. Rika is so pissed of.

Rika: HEY! ECHIZEN! I'M TALKING TO YOU!

Ryoma: What?!

Rika: I forgot… where's Sakuno?

Ryoma covered his eyes with his bangs and whispered something

Ryoma: At the hospital.

Rika was shocked and dropped the broom. Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher came in the classroom. Time passes by and it is recess time. Rika went to the rooftop and singing a song.

'_Cause it's you and me together_

_And I'm always on your side_

_No one, no one, no one can ever change it, come on let them try_

'_Cause it's you and me together_

Rika sang while crying. Tears flowing to her cheeks. She didn't know that Ryoma is at the staircase listening. Suddenly, Ryoma heard footsteps from the rooftop. He ran to the classroom and sit on his chair. Rika came to the door depressed. Ryoma stared at her until she sits on her chair. 5th period is over and it was lunch. Rika didn't eat because she is too depressed. Some of her classmates are worried because she hasn't been like this.

Girl: Rika-chan, wanna eat lunch with us?

Rika: No thanks. I'm not hungry.

It's already dismissal and Rika is under her favorite tree, still depressed. There is tennis practice. Some of the regulars saw Rika, especially Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

Momo: Oi Echizen, what's wrong with Rika-chan?

Kikumaru: Yeah Ochibi, why is she depressed?

Ryoma didn't reply and got back to practice.

Kikumaru: What's up with Ochibi?

Momo: Maybe it's because of what happened to Sakuno-chan yesterday.

Everybody was shocked on what Momo just said.

Ryuzaki-sensei: All right, everybody listen up! Practice is going to dismiss early. I'm going to visit my granddaughter at the hospital because some of Echizen's fan girls beated her up.

Everybody looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma: What are you looking at? Am I a fan girl?

Tennis practice is over and Momo and Kikumaru decided to join Rika under the tree while Ryoma was being dragged by Kikumaru, which means he will join them.

Kikumaru: Hey Rika-chan, wanna grab some burgers with us?

Rika shook her head.

Momo: Here, we have gifts for you.

Rika: You should've given that to me yesterday.

Ryoma: It was her birthday yesterday.

Kikumaru and Momo fell down and got up anime style

Kikumaru and Momo: You should've told that to us earlier!

Ryoma: You didn't ask.

Rika left the tree and got home. She's writing something on her diary. Rika's days has gone worst. First her birthday and now Sakuno is in the hospital. What's next? Well… find out. Read the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning at Seishun and Rika is still depressed. She got to school 30 minutes early. She came in the classroom and got shocked but she didn't show it. She saw the writings " Please cheer up Rika-chan!" on the board. Rika saw her classmates in front of the classroom, even Ryoma who is sleepy.

Girl: Please cheer up Rika-chan. We don't want you to be lonely.

Boy: Yeah Rika-chan!

Rika: I'm okay guys. Really.

Rika replied with a forced smile. The bell rang and the students sat to their chairs.

_Fast forward ___

It was lunch and Rika is eating her food without any disturbance, but everybody around her is worried again.

_Horio and Ryoma are eating lunch_

Horio: Oi Echizen, why is Rika-chan like that?

Ryoma didn't reply and went back to their classroom.

_Fast forward ___

It is dismissal, Rika decided to stay at the school building. If everybody goes home, that's the time she goes home.

_Tennis practice_

It's a match between Fuji and Inui while the others are chatting.

Kikumaru: I wonder where Rika-chan is. She's not on the tree where she always be.

Momo: I think she went home early.

Tennis practice is over and all the regulars are home except for Ryoma and Momo.

_Back to Rika_

Rika decided to go home but suddenly, she saw Ryoma talking to Momo.

Ryoma and Momo noticed Rika. Momo decided to leave them alone.

Ryoma: Oi, come with me.

Rika just followed Ryoma while walking at the streets. Ryoma stopped. He pushed the doorbell and Ryuzaki-sensei came at the other side of the gate.

Ryuzaki-sensei: Oh? Ryoma? What brings you here?

Ryoma: Sensei, is your granddaughter here?

Ryuzaki-sensei: Yes come in and… oh? You have a friend? Come in.

Rika: No thanks sensei. I'll just stay here.

Ryuzaki-sensei: Okay, if you say so.

Ryoma and Ryuzaki-sensei are inside while Rika is standing outside.

_Inside the house_

Ryuzaki-sensei: Sakuno! Get down here!

Sakuno: Yes.

Sakuno is on the 5th stair and saw Ryoma.

Sakuno: R… Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma: Oi, Shoda is depressed for 2 days without you. All the students in Class 1-B are worried so… can you come to school on Monday?

Sakuno: _Rika-chan?…_ I can come to school on Monday. Grandma said I'm okay.

Ryoma: Hn.

_Back to Rika_

Rika was about to leave when somebody called her.

Sakuno: Rika-chan.

Rika: Sakuno?

Sakuno smiled and Rika cried. Rika ran to Sakuno and hugged her. Tears flowing from Rika's eyes and made Sakuno's shoulder wet. Ryoma stand in front of the gate while crossing his arms and made a little smile.

Ryuzaki-sensei: You did a good job Ryoma.

Ryoma: Hn.

Rika's day got better when she saw Sakuno is okay. Ryoma walked Rika home. When Rika got home she went to their balcony. Looked at the starry sky and thought.

Rika: _Thank you, Ryoma. _(Made a smile)

_Echizen residence_

Ryoma is eating dinner and suddenly

Ryoma: Achoo…

Nanjiroh: Somebody must be thinking of you. Probably a girl.

Ryoma: Hn.

Everybody had a great time. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

It is 9:00 in the morning and Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Tomoka, Sakuno, and Ryoma are at the tennis courts and Kachiro's father is the coach for the costumers.

Tomoka: Hey Kachiro-kun, did you invite Rika-chan?

Kachiro: Yeah, she said she's on her way.

Sakuno: That's great!

Coach Kantou said that they have to use the D court because a costumer of him said he isn't walking to that court.

_At D court_

Ryoma and Horio are playing a match

Horio: Echizen, can we rest for a bit?

Ryoma: If your not talking too much, your stamina wouldn't get low.

Horio: What's that suppose to mean?!

Ryoma: Just stand up.

_Sakuno and Tomoka_

Tomoka: Neh Sakuno-chan, why are you late anyway?

Sakuno: I just forgot my lunch, that's all. (Holding her bag).

A tennis ball came into Sakuno's hands and dropped her bag. Two lunches appear.

Tomoka: Hahaha, good old Sakuno-chan. You're late because you packed a lunch for Ryoma-sama.

Sakuno: It's not for him.

Tomoka: Then whose is it? Horio-kun, Katsuo-kun, Kachiro-kun?

Sakuno stared at Ryoma and Ryoma stared back. Sakuno blushed.

Tomoka: Speaking of late, what's taking Rika-chan so long?

_Rika_

Rika: Stupid stop light. I'm already late! I sure wish their not having fun without me.

_D court_

The freshmen are having fun, but suddenly they heard a noise from A court. They approached to A court. They saw Coach Katou being pushed by Sasabe.

_Fast forward to the end of the talking_

Ryoma: Neh, oyaji, could you teach me some tennis.

Sasabe: Sure, brat.

_Fast forward to the end of the game. Of course, Ryoma won._

Ryoma: You should warm up properly so you cannot pull a muscle. Right, coach?

Coach Katou: That's right, and that's expected from a Seigaku regular.

Sasabe: Seigaku… regular?!

_Back to Rika_

Rika: I'm almost there. I helped a granny cross the street, saved a pregnant woman, and saved a kitty on a tree. I'm not helping somebody or something anymore. I'll just pretend that I didn't saw something.

Rika is almost at the tennis courts and nothing bad is happening near the tennis courts on where the others are.

_Back to the freshmen_

They were eating lunch without Rika. Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo are enjoying their lunch made by Tomoka while Ryoma and Sakuno are at the other table eating.

Sakuno: Uhm… Ryoma-kun… how was it?

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane.

Sakuno: Huh?!

Sakuno grab the lunch Ryoma was eating and run.

Ryoma: The grip from his right hand is not right.

Horio: You know… I think… Echizen is not thinking of anything… besides tennis.

The two nodded.

_Back to Sakuno_

Sakuno ran as fast as she could, holding the food, suddenly she bumped into Rika.

Rika: Sakuno? Why are you crying?

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun said "Mada Mada Dane" to the food I made for him.

Rika: What?! Echizen again?! He's going to learn his lesson now!

Sakuno can see that Rika is burning in anger. They walked to the others and Rika walked direct to Ryoma.

Rika: Oi Echizen! Apologize to Sakuno now!

Ryoma: Huh?

Horio: Uh… this is the first time… I heard a girl call Echizen… Echizen.

The two nodded.

Ryoma: I don't know what you're talking about.

Rika: I'm saying that when you tasted Sakuno's lunch, you just said that "Mada Mada Dane" thing to her.

Ryoma: I said that "Mada Mada Dane" thing to a player playing.

Rika: Oh… Sakuno thought that you said it to the lunch that she made for you. I'm sorry.

Ryoma: Hn.

Ryoma stood up from his chair and finding something under the table and the bushes.

Rika: Echizen, what are you doing?

Ryoma: I'm looking for the lunch I lost

Sakuno giggled.

Sakuno: Here's the lunch you're looking for Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma: Hn.

Rika: Do you mind if we sit here?

Ryoma: No, I don't mind.

Rika: Great! Sakuno, seat beside Echizen and I'll seat beside you.

Sakuno blushed. They ate their lunches and rest. They're chatting with each other.

Sakuno: Rika-chan, did you ever played tennis before?

Rika: Yeah I did, but I will never play it anymore.

Everybody was shocked, even Ryoma.

Sakuno: Why?

Rika: The answer to that is a secret.

Everybody got suspicious and wants to know the answer. Rika's day is great but the other's are not. I wonder what's the answer to that question. Read to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

It's early in the morning at Seigaku and the students there are having their mid-term exams. Some of the students in class 1-B are having a hard time to think except for Rika and Ryoma.

_Fast forward_

It's exam time and everybody is getting nervous. They're all thinking of what the answer is. Some students are answering the 1st or 2nd question while Rika and Ryoma are done. They passed their papers and went outside.

Rika: Wanna go to the rooftop?

Ryoma: Hn.

They went to the rooftop and chat.

Ryoma: Oi, why don't you want to play tennis again?

Rika: I told you it's a secret.

Ryoma: Hn

They changed the topic.

Rika: Neh Echizen, have you been in love before?

Ryoma: No.

Rika: Me too.

Ryoma stared Rika with one eyebrow raised.

Rika: What?

Ryoma: I can't believe that you haven't been in love before and… this is the first time I heard a girl call me by my last name.

Rika: What's wrong with that?

Ryoma: It's just that… I'm not used to it. Now stand up or you'll be late for the next exam.

Rika: Oh, yeah, right.

They walked together to their classroom and some of the fan girls of Ryoma saw them and you know what that means. Rika was so afraid. When a fan girl is just taking a step to her she sits on the floor, so Ryoma made a don't-you-dare look, and the fan girls are running away from them. They got back to the classroom safely and they're 5 minutes early.

_Fast forward_

It's already dismissal and Rika decided to review at her favorite tree for her science exam tomorrow. This time, she's sitting at the branch of the tree.

_Tennis practice_

Momo and Kikumaru are running laps around the court while chatting.

Kikumaru: I wonder where Rika-chan is? Is she still sad because of Sakuno-chan?

Momo: She's still depressed eh?

Ryoma: Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai…

Ryoma pointed at the branch where Rika is sitting.

Kikumaru: Heh? Ochibi's looking for her too?

Momo: So young, so young.

Ryoma lowered his cap. He ran ahead his senpai-tachi.

Ryoma: Inui-senpai said that the last one who's running will drink his juice

Kikumaru and Momo: WHAT?!

They run as fast as they could just not to drink that juice Inui made. Ryoma reached the goal first and second is his senpai-tachi. Practice is going to dismiss early because the coach has to finish an errand.

_Fast forward_

Practice is over. Kikumaru, Momo, and for the first time Ryoma decided to invite Rika to eat burgers (that's the reason why Ryoma is joining ).

Kikumaru: Rika-chan, wanna join us and grab some burgers.

Rika: Sure.

They went to the fastfood where they suppose to eat burgers. As expected from Momo and Ryoma, they have a lot of food on their tray. Rika is eating only 1 burger and every paragraph she reads, she's taking 1 bite of her burger.

Momo: Rika-chan, why don't you eat first before you study?

Rika shook her head.

Kikumaru: You're as smart as Ochibi, right?

Rika: I don't know. Ask him.

Ryoma: I'm smarter than her.

Kikumaru: Let's find out who's smarter by playing tennis.

Rika and Ryoma: She/I doesn't/don't play tennis.

Momo and Kikumaru: WHAT?! WHY?!

Rika decided to go home. She walked out of the fast food while reading.

Momo: Oi Echizen, you should follow her. What if something happens to her?

Ryoma: Why me?

Kikumaru: I know! We all should follow her.

They all followed Rika without being noticed but Rika knew that her senpai and her classmate are following her.

Rika: Senpai, Echizen? Why are you following me (without looking back)?

Momo: Rika-chan, how did you know?

Rika: Your shadows.

Momo: Oh.

They walked Rika home. Rika invited them to go inside their house

Rika: Mama! We have visitors!

Mrs. Shoda: Oh? Visitors? Good thing I baked some cake.

Rika: Mama, these are my senpais and this is my classmate. They just walked me home.

Mrs. Shoda: Thanks for walking my daughter home.

Kikumaru: It's nothing ma'am.

They are eating the cake and then suddenly they saw a boy playing tennis at their backyard.

Momo: Rika-chan, you have a tennis court?

Rika nodded.

Kikumaru: Who's that playing?

Rika: He's my brother. He only cares about tennis. Just like Echizen.

Ryoma: Well, why don't you show us a serve?

Rika: Okay. I will. Let's go to the back. You have to return it.

Ryoma: Of course I will.

_Backyard / Tennis court_

Rika: Onii-chan! Can I borrow your racket?

Rika's brother: No! Use your own racket.

Rika: I threw it away.

Rika's brother: Here. Don't break it.

Rika: Thanks!

Ryoma and Rika got in their places. Rika is about to serve the ball.

Rika: Here I go!

She served the ball. When it reached the other side of the court, it didn't bounce. They were shocked except for her brother and mother.

Kikumaru: Wow! Rika-chan you're great at tennis. Why won't you play?

Rika bowed her head and whispered something to her mother.

Rika: Mama, don't tell even if they beg.

Mrs. Shoda: Okay.

Momo: Rika-chan?

Rika: It's a secret, right mama?

Rika's mother nodded.

Ryoma: Oi, try that again.

Rika: No way. You said only 1 serve.

Ryoma: Che. That's easy to return.

Rika: Whatever.

Momo: Senpai, Rika-chan's becoming like… Echizen?

Kikumaru: Yeah, just like two ochibis.

Mrs. Shoda: No. Probably her classmate is mean to her or mean to her friend.

Momo and Kikumaru: Oh.

Kikumaru: So that's why she act's different to us.

Rika: Oh yeah! I forgot. I have to study.

Momo: Rika-chan, we have to go. It's getting late.

Rika: Okay! Bye! Take care!

Kikumaru and Momo: Bye!  
Kikumaru: Ochibi, say goodbye to Rika-chan.

Ryoma: (glaring at Rika)

Rika studied hard even if she's smart. She wanted to have a perfect score. If you want to know the answer on why doesn't Rika want to play tennis anymore?, read chapter 9.


	8. Chapter 8

It's another day at Seishun and another day means another exam. Rika's walking while studying. Because of that, she bumped into something.

Rika: Sorry.

Rika walked to the other way without looking on what she bumped. A meter away, she bumped on somebody's back.

Rika: Ow! Sorry for that.

Rika continued to walk without looking back on whom she bumped.

Ryoma: Oi, Shoda.

Rika pretended that she didn't hear. Ryoma grabbed her wrist.

Rika: What do you want? (while reading)

Ryoma: Why don't you walk to the school first before you study?

Rika: Mind your own business (while reading).

Ryoma: Look what you did to Momo-senpai (pointing to Momo).

Rika saw Momo fell with his bike.

Momo: Good morning Rika-chan!

Rika: Oh my God! I'm so sorry (she finally removed her eye from her book).

Momo: It's okay. We have to get to school or we'll be late.

They got to the school just in time. When they came in their classroom, the teacher suddenly came and it's exam time. As expected from Rika, she's the one who finished the exam first. She decided to go to her tree to study for her next exam.

_Back to the classroom_

Ryoma is done on his exam and decided to follow Rika on the tree and join her.

Ryoma: Oi

Rika: Hm

Ryoma: Why won't you tell us the reason you don't want to play tennis?

Rika: Can you all wait till tomorrow?

Ryoma: Why tomorrow?

Rika: Because, I'm only gonna tell the reason to you, Sakuno, and Tomoka. Then if Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai asks, you're the one who's going to tell them.

Ryoma: Hn.

Rika: What? You agreed?! Thanks!

Ryoma: Hn.

Rika smiled at him for a minute

Ryoma: Please stop smiling.

Rika: Okay.

Ryoma smiled a little enough for Rika to see.

Rika: That's the first time I see you smile.

Ryoma: Hn.

Rika: Do you have practice today?

Ryoma: Hn.

Rika: I'm going to ask Oishi-senpai if I can make a request.

Ryoma: What request?

Rika: Nothing.

_Fast forward_

It's now dismissal and it's time for tennis practice. Rika is continuing her plan. Rika is asking Oishi if she can make a request to challenge Ryoma for a match and Oishi agreed.

Oishi: Echizen, come here.

Ryoma paused his match for a while.

Ryoma: What is it Oishi-senpai?

Oishi: Shoda-san here wants to have a match with you.

Ryoma glared at Rika.

Rika: Hi!

Tomoka and Sakuno came out of nowhere.

Tomoka: What? Rika-chan, you said you wouldn't play tennis anymore.

Rika: I said I wouldn't but that doesn't mean I couldn't. Oh no! I don't have a racket!

Sakuno: Here Rika-chan. Use mine.

Rika: Thanks Sakuno. I owe you one.

Ryoma: Oi, hurry up.

Rika: Okay, Okay.

The match is getting started and they got to their position.

Referee: One set match. Shoda to serve.

_Fast forward to 4-5. Ryoma leads_

Horio: Uh… Rika-chan can actually play… tennis.

The two nodded.

Katsuo: Wow! Rika-chan is actually great.

Kachiro: She might win against Ryoma.

Referee: Score, Shoda-san, 5 games all.

Ryoma: Your good.

Rika: Thanks.

Inui: I've got to gather data on her.

Rika: Inui-senpai, if you try to gather data on me I'll have to make you drink that juice you made.

Inui closed his notebook and continued to watch the game.

Fuji: She's smart.

Oishi: She got you there Inui.

Ryuzaki-sensei: She can say that even though Inui is her senpai.

_Back to the game_

Ryoma: Heh? Your good, but I'm better.

Rika: Oh yeah?

Ryoma served a twist serve and Rika returned it, but it went out.

Rika: Ah, it went out.

Referee: Game and match, Echizen, 6 games to 5.

Sakuno: Uuuhhh… Rika-chan lost.

Oishi: Shoda-san, thanks for playing.

Rika: Your welcome, senpai

Fuji: Shoda-san, can you play with me next time.

Kikumaru: Me too

Momo: And me.

Rika: Sorry Senpai-tachi. I won't play anymore.

Kikumaru: What? But why won't you…Uh.

Rika didn't reply and ran to the school gate. Ryoma saw a tear flowing to her cheeks.

Ryoma: Senpai, she's crying.

Oishi: I know. I saw it. Everyone saw it, right?

Rest of the regulars: Yes.

Tomoka: WHAT?! Senpai-tachi saw it and we didn't?

They all nodded.

Sakuno: Rika-chan! Wait!

Rika heard Sakuno's voice and she decided to hide from her. She was depressed again and thinking about her past.

Rika: _Why did it have to be like this? Why?_

Rika decided to go home.

Rika: I'm home…

Mrs. Shoda: Dear, you looked depressed again. You don't have to think about that thing again would you? The past is past and you can start a new and better life. A life that makes you happy.

Rika: Okay Mama! Thanks!

Rika decided to go to her room up stairs cheerfully.

Mrs. Shoda: Works everytime. Oh, I've got to finish cooking. 

Rika is back to her cheerful self again. She is thinking of something on how will she tell to her friends the answer to their question. She went to sleep. Read the next chapter on what happens next.


End file.
